


a storm at the edge of paradise

by blackholenipples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: "All I want from Avengers IV is for Valkyrie and Sif to return from their lesbian honeymoon on pegasus-back to fuck shit up"





	a storm at the edge of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the refusal to update anything longer than a oneshot

 

They’re sitting on a beach of indigo sand watching sea creatures jump with the rise of the fourth moon when it happens.

Half of the pod dissolves into dust in front of Sif’s eyes. They just… crumble into nothingness. Where once there was life, laughter and family, there is now dust, floating away in the gentle breeze of the night.

Brunnhilde gasps from beside her, and Sif looks over to see a wide-eyed fear she had thought impossible in her lover’s eyes.

“Did you hear?” she asks. “Did you hear the death of half of all that is living in our universe.”

The animals start to cry. A song of sorrow and confusion that spins her head.

Sif shakes her head in horror. She has never had any ability or inclination towards magic. She knows only that which she can see or hear occurring in front of her.

For all that a sword is her favoured weapon, Brunnhilde has skill and subtlety with the art that could match the late Queen Freya herself.

If somehow, she believes that death on such a scale has occurred, there is no doubt it’s true. Sif takes one last look at this planet that’s been theirs since Brunhilde saw fit to retrieve her from her last mission to tell her of the fate of their world. For all that their days here have been full of grief and anger and sorrow, there has been equal delight and peace and the joy of new love. She will miss it.

“I think,” she says, gold and white armour forming around warm bronze skin until Brunnhilde is gone and there is only Valkyrie, last of her order and protector of the Asgardian throne, “that it’s time for us to get back to work.”

“Back to war,” Sif corrects. She rolls her shoulders and feels the golden lounge robe made of whispered charms and faerie dust fall away. In seconds, she’s wearing the armour that has served her for a millennium.

Valkyrie lets out a whistle and a pair of pegasi appear on the horizon, hooves skimming over the endless golden waters of this planet that was supposed to be their chance for peace. It takes instants for the steeds of the Valkyrie to traverse the universe. In less than the blink of an eye, they are at their sides, ready for the same kind of desperate battle they have not fought since the Golden Age of Asgard.

Valkyrie smiles at her. There is a wistfulness for what they may have had in the look, but both women know their duty. If they are to fall in battle, it will be at the side of their king.

She mounts.

“Take us to Prince Thor.”


End file.
